Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a waste-heat recycling method in a heat-dissipation facility. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a waste-heat recycling method in a heat-dissipation facility wherein a waste heat from the heat-dissipation facility is recycled to humidify and/or re-heat air in the heat-dissipation facility for a constant temperature and humidity.
Discussion of the Related Art
A data center means a facility on which computer systems, telecommunications equipment, storages, etc. are installed. This data center is a space to handle tasks such as Internet browsing, email and online shopping.
The data center has a redundant power supply apparatus and data communications equipment in order to cope with an emergency event because when the power supply is interrupted, its function is being paralyzed. The data center sever emits a heat. Thus, the data center is equipped with air conditioning and fire facilities and security devices.
The data center began to receive attention from the wide Internet spread. To access the Internet quickly and conveniently by the company, the company needs to have indicated facilities. A large company has large-scale facilities called as Internet data center (IDC). However, a small company commits its equipment storage and management to a company with a professional facility for reducing costs. Internet data center is called as a sever hotel or rent sever apartment because it takes and manages the Internet server (equipment) on behalf of the company of the server.
The data center building was constructed in the normal football stadium area (10000 m2 in size). The data center server includes a server place (information processing area), a network operations center (NOC) for 24-hour management, and cooling facilities and power supply facilities (utility areas).
The server equipment is essential to be maintained at constant temperature and humidity levels since it is sensitive to temperature and humidity. The appropriate temperature is 16 to 24° C., and the humidity should be maintained at 40 to 55%. Further, it requires a safety facilities and the security device against disasters such as earthquakes and floods. According to TIA-942: the data center standards overview of Telecommunications Industry Association, the data center is classified into four grades, depending on the installation conditions. For the highest grade (Tier Level 4), the data center may require a cooling equipment, and a dual power apparatus.
On the other hand, the data center for cloud services may be referred to as the cloud data center (CDC). However, with the technological development, these terms DC, IDC, CDC have been collectively called as a data center.
As the data center inevitably grows in a size and number in social and technical aspects, the enormous energy power is consumed by the data center. The power consumption of the data center is different for each country, and, accounts for 0.5% of the country(Korea)'s total electricity consumption. Its percentage may be likely to increase. ½ of the total electricity consumption by the data center is required for the pure data processing, and the other half is required for maintaining the data center at optimum constant temperature and humidity. For energy-efficiency, a low power constant temperature and humidity equipment and low power consumption processor are needed.